The present invention relates to a process for producing flexible polyurethane foams having very good elastic, in particular viscoelastic, properties.
The production of flexible polyurethane foams by reacting polyisocyanates and compounds containing at least two active hydrogen atoms, frequently also described as the polyol component, has been known for a long time and has been described many times in the literature.
Recently, automobile construction has been demanding flexible polyurethane foams which have to display excellent absorption properties for structure-borne sound, air-borne sound and energy. Such foams are used for insulating and damping elements.
In the orthopedic sector too, foams having a similar property profile are demanded for seat cushions and mattresses. In the case of conventional flexible foams, the elasticity results in point loading when sitting and lying, which is the cause of soreness from sitting and lying. Viscoelastic foams counteract point loading because the foam matches the body contours.
A significant parameter in determining the viscoelastic properties is the loss factor which represents an index for the absorption of energy, for example structure-borne sound, in a standardized volume element.
Targeted matching of the loss factor to the particular application is very complicated to carry out.
It is an object of the present invention to develop flexible polyurethane foams in which the loss factor can be adjusted in a targeted manner while the other parameters remain largely constant.
We have found that this object is achieved by adding to the polyol components small amounts, preferably from 2 to 10% by weight, based on the weight of the polyol component, of cyclic or heterocyclic compounds containing at least one active hydrogen atom, in particular cyclic acetals and/or ketals.
The present invention accordingly provides a process for producing viscoelastic flexible polyurethane foams by reacting polyisocyanates with compounds containing at least two reactive hydrogen atoms, wherein the compounds containing at least two reactive hydrogen atoms contain small amounts, preferably from 2 to 10% by weight, based on the weight of the compounds containing at least two active hydrogen atoms, of cyclic or heterocyclic compounds containing at least one active hydrogen atom, in particular cyclic acetals and/or ketals.
The cyclic monofunctional compounds according to the present invention are, for example
cycloaliphatic alcohols such as cyclopentanol, cyclohexanol, cycloheptanol, cyclooctanol, cyclopentanemethanol, cyclohexanemethanol or menthol,
aromatic alcohols such as benzyl alcohol or 4-tert-butylbenzyl alcohol,
alkoxylated phenols such as hydroxyethyl phenyl ether,
cycloaliphatic amines such as N-methylcyclohexylamine
Monofunctional heterocyclic compounds are, for example
OH-functional imidazoles such as N-(2-hydroxyethyl)imidazole,
OH-functional oxazolidines such as N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-isopropyl-1,3-oxazolidine,
OH-functional morpholines such as N-(2-hydroxyethyl)morpholine,
OH-functional piperidines such as N-(2-hydroxyethyl)piperidine or 4-hydroxy-1-methylpiperidine, NH-functional compounds such as morpholine, piperidine or N-(3-aminopropyl)imidazole, preferably
OH-functional pyrrolidinones such as N-(2-hydroxyethyl)-2-pyrrolidinone,
OH-functional cyclic carbonates such as glycerol carbonate or trimethylolpropane (TMP) carbonate,
OH-functional cyclic acetals such as 5-ethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1,3-dioxane (TMP formal),
OH-functional cyclic ketals such as 2,2-dimethyl-5-ethyl-5-hydroxymethyl-1,3-dioxane (isopropylidene-TMP) or 2,2-dimethyl-4-hydroxymethyl-1,3-dioxolane (isopropylidene-glycerol).
These cyclic or heterocyclic compounds together with their functional groups are built into the polyurethane matrix. They exercise a significant influence on the loss factor without significantly influencing the remaining foam properties.
The monofunctional cyclic acetals or ketals used according to the present invention are prepared, in particular, by reacting triols with aldehydes or ketones. Triols used are those having at least two adjacent hydroxyl groups. Preference is given to using glycerol and trimethylolpropane (TMP). Aldehydes and ketones used are, in particular, those having from 1 to 12 carbon atoms, preferably formaldehyde, acetaldehyde, propionaldehyde, butyraldehyde or isobutyraldehyde, also acetone, 2-butanone (MEK) or cyclopentanone and cyclohexanone. The reaction of the aldehydes and ketones with the alcohols is carried out, for example, in solution using acid catalysts; the water formed should be removed from the reaction mixture.
Oxazolidines are prepared in a similar manner to the abovementioned acetals or ketals by reacting, for example, diethanolamine with aldehydes or ketones, likewise removing the resulting water of reaction. On this subject, see also E. D. Bergmann, Chem. Rev. 53 (1953), 309-352, DE-A 2 245636, DE-C 2 446 438 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,006.
The cyclic carbonates can be prepared from polyfunctional alcohols, for example as described in DE-A-44 32 647.
It is possible and for many applications advantageous to add chains onto the free hydroxyl group of the monofunctional cyclic or heterocyclic compounds. A condition here is, however, that the chain also contains a free hydroxyl group.
Particular preference is given to the molecular addition of polyether chains by reacting the monofunctional cyclic compounds with alkylene oxides, in particular ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide. The reaction can be carried out by the generally known reaction mechanism of base-catalyzed alkylene oxide addition using basic catalysts, in particular alkali metal hydroxide catalysts. Preference is given to adding up to 10, in particular up to 5, alkylene oxide molecules onto the free hydroxyl group.
The monofunctional cyclic and heterocyclic compounds used according to the invention can be employed for producing all viscoelastic flexible polyurethane foams, in particular flexible block foams and flexible molded foams, both those based on diphenylmethane diisocyanate (MDI) and those based on tolylene diisocyanate (TDI). In TDI flexible block foams having a low density ( less than 25 g/l), these compounds additionally act as plasticizers.
The monofunctional cyclic and heterocyclic compounds used according to the present invention are readily compatible with the other polyurethane formative components. To produce foams, it is advantageous to add the compound used according to the present invention to the polyol component. The latter is the mixture of polyols, possibly chain extenders and/or crosslinkers, catalysts, blowing agents and auxiliaries and/or additives. The addition of the cyclic compounds usually results in a significant lowering of the viscosity and thus to advantages in the processing of the polyurethane system.
As regards the remaining starting materials for the process of the present invention, the following may be said:
Isocyanates used are the known (cyclo)aliphatic and in particular aromatic polyisocyanates. For producing flexible polyurethane foams, particular preference is given to tolylene 2,4- and 2,6-diisocyanate (TDI), usually as a mixture of the two isomers, and also diphenylmethane 4,4xe2x80x2-diisocyanate (MDI), if desired as a mixture with other isomers or with polyphenylpolymethylene polyisocyanates (polymeric MDI). In place of the pure isocyanates, use is frequently made of modified isocyanates. Such modified isocyanates can result, for example, from formation of urethanes, allophanates, carbodiimides, isocyanurates, ureas and biurets, but in particular by reacting the isocyanates with a deficiency of H-functional compounds to give prepolymers.
Compounds containing at least two reactive hydrogen atoms which are used in the process of the present invention are, in particular, polyester polyols and polyether polyols.
The polyether polyols used usually have a functionality of from 2 to 4, preferably from 2 to 3, and a molecular weight of from 2200 to 8000 g/mol, preferably from 3600 to 6500 g/mol. They are usually prepared by base-catalyzed, usually alkali metal hydroxide-catalyzed, addition of lower alkylene oxides, usually ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide, onto hydroxyl-functional initiator substances. Initiator substances used are usually water and/or 2- or 3-functional alcohols such as ethylene glycol, propylene glycol, glycerol or trimethylolpropane (TMP). Alkylene oxides used are, as mentioned, usually ethylene oxide and/or propylene oxide. These can be added on individually, in succession or in admixture with one another. In the case of flexible foam polyetherols, an ethylene oxide block is frequently added on the ends of the chain to increase the proportion of primary hydroxyl groups.
The polyester polyols used are prepared by condensation of at least bifunctional carboxylic acids with at least bifunctional alcohols. In the process of the present invention, use is made, in particular, of those having an average functionality of from 2.0 to 3.5, preferably from 2.0 to 2.8, and an average molecular weight of from 800 to 4000 g/mol, in particular from 1500 to 2800 g/mol.
The compounds containing at least 2 isocyanate-reactive groups also include chain extenders and crosslinkers. These are preferably H-functional compounds having molecular weights of from 62 to 400 g/mol, in particular 2- to 3-functional alcohols, amines or aminoalcohols. Their amount is, in particular, from 0 to 25 parts by weight, preferably from 4 to 10 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of polyether polyol and/or polyester polyol.
In addition, the polyurethane systems of the present invention further comprise blowing agents, catalysts and auxiliaries and/or additives.
Catalysts used are preferably the customary and known polyurethane catalysts. These are, for example, tertiary amines such as triethylenediamine, metal salts such as tin compounds, and also mixtures of these.
As blowing agent, use is made, in particular, of water which reacts with isocyanate groups to form carbon dioxide. The amount of water here is advantageously from 0.1 to 8 parts by weight, in particular from 2 to 3 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the compounds containing at least two groups which react with isocyanate.
In admixture with water, it is also possible to use physically active blowing agents. These are preferably liquids which are inert toward the polyurethane formative components and have boiling points below 100xc2x0 C., preferably below 50xc2x0 C., in particular in the range from xe2x88x9250 to 30xc2x0 C., so that they vaporize under the action of the exothermic polyaddition reaction. Examples of such liquids are hydrocarbons such as n-pentane, isopentane and/or cyclopentane, ethers, ketones, halogenated hydrocarbons, as long as they have no ozone depletion potential, or noble gases. The amount of these physically active blowing agents is usually from 0 to 30 parts by weight, preferably from 0 to 20 parts by weight, based on 100 parts by weight of the compound containing at least 2 hydrogen atoms which react with isocyanate.
Auxiliaries and/or additives used are, for example, flame retardants, surface-active substances, stabilizers, cell regulators, fungistatic and bacteriostatic substances, dyes, pigments and fillers. These materials are added to the foam system when required, in order to give it particular properties.
More detailed information regarding the components used may be found, for example, in the Kunststoff-Handbuch, Volume VII Polyurethane, Carl-Hanser-Verlag, Munich, Vienna, 1st to 3rd Edition, 1966, 1983 and 1993.
To produce the flexible polyurethane foams of the present invention, the starting compounds are reacted at from 0 to 100xc2x0 C., preferably from 15 to 80xc2x0 C., in such ratios that from 0.5 to 2, preferably from 0.8 to 1.3 and in particular about 1, reactive hydrogen atom(s) is/are present per NCO group and, if water is used as blowing agent, the molar ratio of equivalents of water to equivalents of NCO group is 0.5-5:1, preferably 0.7-0.95:1.
The flexible polyurethane foams of the present invention are advantageously produced by the one-shot process by mixing a polyol component and an isocyanate component. The polyol component comprises the compounds containing at least two hydrogen atoms which react with isocyanate, at least one cyclic or heterocyclic compound containing a reactive hydrogen atom and also, if desired, catalysts, blowing agents and auxiliaries and/or additives and the isocyanate component comprises the polyisocyanate and also, if desired, catalysts, blowing agents and auxiliaries and/or additives. The two components are intensively mixed and can be foamed in open or closed molds.
The flexible polyurethane foams of the present invention are used, in particular, for insulating and damping elements, in particular in vehicle construction, or for upholstered, sitting or lying furniture. They have excellent viscoelastic properties as can be seen from the high loss factor and the low elasticity.
The polyurethane systems of the present invention have a relatively long setting time and rise time, which indicates good flowability of the liquid system. It is thus also possible to fill complex and complicated mold geometries, as are customary in parts for vehicle construction, with the polyurethane system without problems, thus reducing the reject rate. Since the cyclic compounds used according to the present invention are incorporated quantitatively into the foam structure, the foams produced according to the present invention display very low fogging. In addition, the shrinkage of these foams is very small.